


Hoist Me Up.

by AuthorInDistress



Series: 30 Day Porn Challenge [4]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Bondage, Day 4: Bondage, Little bit of manhandling, M/M, Ramps, warning: writer's first attempt at bondage :L
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorInDistress/pseuds/AuthorInDistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manhandling is kinda one of Tony's secret kinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hoist Me Up.

.

 **Day 4 - Bondage.**

.

"Comfortable ... ?"

Loki's breath fans over the side of Tony's face; cold, warm, everything all at once - and God yes, he's ready. Comfort doesn't exactly matter, not to him, not right now.

Tony's eyes are squeezed shut, his fingers clenched tight around the black, wet, leather biting into his palms and wrists, testing to see just how they're keeping his arms tied so tight together above his head - keeping him hoisted up like this. So ready. Waiting.

He nods, twice, quickly, in answer - his mouth stretched far too wide around the gag that's pressed into his mouth to even allow him to speak properly, but he doesn't care. If anything, it'll stop him from making some sort of stupid comment that'll likely kill this tense little mood that the two of them have spent so long building. 

The gag, or, whatever it is, isn't anything like the ones that he's seen in Earth as far as he can tell - Loki _has_ given it a name already but right now, well, he really couldn't care less about what it's called - he tries to focus more on the wooden ramp that's slowly being slid underneath him, instead. Because, hey, that is so much more - important, in this sort of scenario. 

But the gag, the gag ... 

It's leather, just like everything else is - everything that's keeping him bound - seems to be right now, and the thick, bulk of it pushes at his lips - muffles every moan and sigh that he's subconsciously letting out when Loki's hands began to slowly caress him.

"... good."

The ramp is shoved again and Loki pushes one of Tony's legs out of the way - tutting like it's Tony's fault that it's blocking his path - and watching as it dangles in the air as Tony tries to find his footing again - already having been suspended only a few inches away from the ground for the better part of a half hour. 

His legs were grabbed at again, in a less-than-gentle yet less-than-rough grip, and are - quite literally - dumped on either side of the ramp. Splinters are vanished before they can mark, when Tony makes a face at them scraping against him and, again, the ramp is pushed further until it's just between Tony's legs - an entire body's width away from his groin. 

His legs burn from how far they're being stretched and he moans around the leather filling his mouth, curling his hands in and trying to pull himself up to try and at least close his knees together again. 

"Still comfortable, are we?" Loki doesn't laugh, not really, but the sound of it still echoes down in his throat - so obviously making it seem like he wants to. He hums behind Tony, biting down on his neck. Tony's breath hitches when he shakes his head, his face actually flushing now when two of Loki's fingers decide to drum softly against his balls before slowly trailing down toward his entrance - he jerks in his binds when they push - and _press_ inside. 

"Mm mm." No. No, he's not comfortable, he never was really. 

He's shaking, his thighs scraping against the wood beneath him. It's trapezium like, in it's shape - large, stable - can only be there for one reason. 

"No ... ?" Loki breathes against his skin, lowering himself down onto the ramp and spreading his own legs until he can shift just below Tony; taking a hold of his lover's hips and moving him back until he's satisfied with the position.

The implication that that sends out - that, by Loki simply just _adjusting_ Tony like that, like he's just an ornament dangling here - and not a person - that _Tony's_ needs and _Tony's_ satisfaction is only secondary when compared to what Loki wants - it all sends a sharp thrill down his spine. 

Manhandling, surprisingly, or maybe not so surprisingly - ~~shut up~~ \- happens to be one of his little secret kinks.

"Would you like to stop, then?" Loki asks, pushing the fingers back inside and smiling against Tony's hip when he suddenly jerks back again, in surprise, in his binds, shaking his head quickly and vigorously.

Nonono. Don't you dare fucking stop, you little -

Loki laughs when Tony bucks back over his fingers, keening behind the gag and rolling his hips until he's finally rewarded with a third finger thrusting it's way inside of him as well. 

Oh God, yes ...

He hears, then, rather than sees Loki shift under him and the next thing he knows is that his legs are being lifted in a tight, _tight_ hold - just up until the soles of his feet can easily be pressed down firm over the edge of the flattened top of the ramp.

Whilst he's being forced into this actually, almost _painful_ crouching position, Loki twists the fingers that he has thrusting into Tony continuously, almost driving him mad from both the stimulation and the pressure. 

"' _oki_ \- " He bites down on the gag, his eyes flashing open when Loki gets even more comfortable beneath him and literally, literally, just _swaps_ his fingers for his cock, thrusting in once - twice, he - "Oh, _Go -_!."

Suspended as he is, it's all he can do to just stay still, and to just be _kept_ still by Loki's hand on his hip and to _take_ whatever Loki's giving him. He bends his head with a moan, vaguely feeling his forehead bump against the leather binds of his wrists and he actually screams when Loki decides to abruptly move backward over the ramp, now with so much more room to be able to try and ram himself in deeper - harder - just - Oh _God_ \- !

Tony's left foot slips off of the ramp and Loki kicks it aside when it bounces with each thrust. The rope that's mainly holding Tony up is then tugged on, hard, until he's just that little bit higher to make it easier for Loki to fuck up inside him. 

It strains on his arms, but jesus, he doesn't care, he doesn't - 

"Shh ... " Loki shushes him softly, nuzzling his spine and speaking around a bit of skin that he decides to bite down on, "You're being far too loud, my dear." Right, right. They're not exactly "home-alone", anyone could just walk in, and how _embar_ -

His head snaps up when Loki ploughs a little too deep inside him and he keens past the gag - like an animal, pained, pleasured, god it's - everything, just don't fucking _stop_ Loki - 

Don't you dare - 

Loki's hands find his hips again and he's now tugged down over the cock inside him, literally just lifted and dropped continuously and that alone, that jarring movement, should be hot all on it's own. 

But it's the puppet-like movement, the implication that _he's_ not important in this, that he's just a body hanging there for Loki's use only, to be moved and arranged and manhandled to give _Loki_ the right amount of pleasure, that is what actually sends the spike of warmth shooting through down him, to pool into the bottom of his stomach.

His chest feels tight, and he can't help but drool a little past the gag, but right now, he really, actually does _not_ care. He cries out when Loki lifts a foot onto the ramp, turning the angle and pushing Tony off until his legs need to be _held_ apart now, instead of bent and crouched like before. 

His wrists strain, his arms ache, his legs throb from the grip that Loki's digging into them, but topping it all off with the intensity of what Loki's giving him, the sensations lead to so much, too much, and it's only another few thrusts before he's coming. Hot, warm and sticky, all over his own stomach. 

And Loki keeps on going afterward. Stamina. 

Oh God. 

Tony moans, judders with each thrust and chokes against the leather and bile in his mouth. He wants, God, he wants, he wants, he _wants_ -

Fuck, when had he suddenly become so needy - so goddamn _hungry_ for this? 

Loki groans behind him, tugging on the leather bindings until Tony's hoisted higher once again and then he's thrusting in deeper, faster - harder. Tony's eyes roll back and he's pretty sure that seeing white flashes consistently pin-pricking behind his tightly shut lids isn't supposed to be a good thing, but - _oh my_ God - ! Please, do that again -

"More?" Loki rasps from behind him, hands cupping under Tony's body to give him more room. Tony's entire body weight now rests on only his own hands and Loki's biceps, but Jesus, if he doesn't suddenly feel like the lightest man on Earth.

He nods quickly, gasping behind the gag and moaning for more. He needs, he _needs_ this -

And, _fuck_ , does Loki provide ...

.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, I can't do bondage? :L


End file.
